The requirement for fuel economy improvements, engine downsizing, start-stop engine technology, and the use of diesel technology in automotive vehicles has led to several factors that have reduced the availability of vacuum to operate vehicle system(s), for example a brake boost system. Existing electric vacuum pumps are large, expensive, and inefficient. Thus, there is a need to supplement or completely replace the source of vacuum in the engine system with a compact, inexpensive, and more efficient vacuum pump, especially one that generates vacuum for a start-stop engine when the engine is off, i.e., when the vehicle engine is coasting, at a stop light or stop sign, or applying the breaks.